Her Nails
by XOXOrosegurlXOXO
Summary: Macy expresses her feeling thru her nails using different shades of nail polish. But what happens when Nick figures out her code is it  bad thing or a good? crappy summer, story's waaay better
1. Red Fury

**heeey peeps! i really hope you guys like this story as much as i enjoyed writing it! sooo on to the story! :D**

* * *

**NICKS POINT OF VIEW**

I was sitting in what had to be the most boring science class I ever had, was drabbling on about some kind of theory of how the earth came to be and more than half of the class was asleep. I kept shooting furtive glances at the clock hoping that time would just speed up and let me out of this place so I can eat already! After what I thought was like an hour the bell

FINALLY rang, I shot out of there as fast as I could and headed towards my locker glad to be free of that endless torture. I was a few feet away from my locker when suddenly an ear-

shattering scream pierced the entire campus, "VAN DYKE YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE BEAST, YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER I'LL MAKE YOU PAY DON'T YOU WORRY!".

Everyone stopped what their were doing but most just shrugged it off five seconds later and continued what they were doing, me being one of them who had experienced many screams in my

life courtesy of none other than Stella and Joe and I was kinda used to it by now. I briskly walked over to my locker wanting to get my lunch, I spun the dial and opened it, dumped my

science books and grabbed my lunch. Just at that moment Joe and Kevin came down the hallway talking about who know's what, "Hey whaad up little bro?" Kevin said as he approached

his locker humming some kind of song from the 80's "Hey, nothing much really, had the most boring class ever in science but nothing major" I replied while trying to find the low fat

blueberry muffin my mom made me this morning in my paper bag but i couldn't seem to find it. "Joe did you take my muffin?" I asked him suspiciously because I had seen him making

goggly eyes at it this morning, "...Nooooo..." he replied hesitantly while trying to hide his face in his locker. "Joseph Adam Lucas, let me look at your face!" (OOOoooooOOOO! he

just pulled out the full name card :O ) i demanded, He slowly turned around and I could clearly see traces of blueberry all over his mouth; i shook my head and handed him a napkin.

Suddenly, Stella came out of nowhere and banged her locker door open, "Hey guys! Have you seen Macy anywhere? Me and her are supposed to go over the plans for our girls night out

on Saturday" she asked while re-applying lip gloss and fixing her hair. "Ummm I think she had a big history test today" I said remembering how she was freaking out about not studying

enough for it the night before. " Yea I know but it shouldn't take her this long, she's amazing in history and stuff like that" Stella mused. "Hey, enough about Macy," Joe said," Did you

hear that scream? Hahahaha I want to give flowers or at least a hug to whoever did it to that little devil jock" he continued not bothering to hide his distaste for the big show-off jock. "

Well I feel sorry for him, even if he is a jerk; whoever threatned him sounded pretty mad" Kevin said who was always the one to feel sorry for the "enemy". "Who cares Kevin? I mean

come on, it's Van Dyke! he's not nice!" Joe explained sounding impatient with him " Look Joe, every person has a right to be treated nice, even if they are a jerk" Kevin retorted, I really

can't argue with that logic because quite frankly, it made sense but it was weird because it was coming from Kevin but it really set Joe off which lead to them having a heated arguement

which was weird seeing my brothers act all diplomatic and every now and then I could hear Joe using one of his big words from his word of the day calendar. Suddenly I heard a loud

stomping noise behind me and when i turned around the sight before me actually scared me because coming down the hall with a furious glare on her face, crashing down the hallway

slamming her high heeled boots on the floor was none other than my good friend Macy Misa. Me and Stella just gaped at her because usually Macy was a bright and cheerful person who lit

up the room with sunshine but today all that she was lighting up was a fire inside of her. She stomped over to us and me and Stella let her through because we were standing in front of her

locker; still staring but Kevin and Joe failed to see that a very pissed off Macy was standing in front of them almost ready to explode. "Look, I'm just saying that maybe-" , "Oh! Noone

cares Kevin!" ; the two were still bickering in front of Macy's locker still not noticing her. This was starting to look bad because Macy was steamed and i didn't think that Kevin and Joe

were really helping but before I could say or do anything, Macy spoke. "Ahem..." she said loudly and firmly with and icy tone to her voice, "WHAT?" both the boys said in unision. They

finally turned around, took one look at Macy's face and instantly paled, quivering under Macy's gaze, "Move it or lose it" she said icily with an edge to her voice. "UmMmUmum- Ye-es

Ma-ma'm" Kevin stammered and saluted to her before pulling Joe away to safety next to where me and Stella where standing in silently in awe. Macy opened her locker aggresivily and

threw her books in with a loud bang all the while muttering something i couldn't hear. "Hmmm, she kinda looks a bit cute when she's mad,maybe i'll ask her to lunch" whispered the little

voice in my head. "Whoa,where did that come from? Macy's my friend and nothing else!" the miny me prostests but the thought still lingered in my mind for a few moments. "Umm,

Macy?" Kevin said nervously taking a small step towards the fuming girl, Macy whipped around, "What!" she said in a very scary voice quietly. "No-nothing, please don't hurt me!, I'm

just a child!" he cried while shielding his face in fear. She looked at him and then spun around to her locker, pulling out a bottle of a vibrant shade of red nail polish. "Hey! That's my bottle

of Red Fury by Nails4U!, I left at your house last week!" Stella said, breaking out of her trance; reconizing her nail polish but she recoiled at the sight on Macy's face "Bu-but i-it's yours

n-now look i-it's your c-color and e-everything!" she sqeaked as Macy twisted the cap of and started painting her nails the fiery red color. "Soo umm Macy, at the risk of futher fear;

what's wrong?" I asked curiously obviously she was mad about something wait no scratch that FURIOUS about something. "Well as you are all aware I was taking a big history test that

counted for 60% of my grade so naturally the boy who calls himself Van Dyke decided that to get an A he was gonna cheat off of my test." she explains while finishing her right hand and

moving on

to the left, " But me of course decides to tell him off when i caught him and that caught the attention of who instead of giving Van Dyke a 0 he let him off with a warning and

marked my test down by 10 marks and gave me a detention for talking in class!" she burst out while twisting the cap on the bottle and handing it to Stella and she was now blowing on her

nails. " That's really bad, but wait don't your marks affect your sports?" I asked curiously, "Ya they do and if I don't maintain a B average in all my subjects, then I'm off all my teams!"

she wailed a bit calmer then before but still mad. "Harsh stuff, so that was you who screamed in the hallway?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow at her. 'Oh ummm, yaa..." she quickly

blushed and looked down. "Wait Macy, don't you have baseball practice after school today?" Stella asked suddenly looking very concerned. Macy brightned up at the mention at sports,

"Yup, yup, yup! we're training for the nationals and Coah Lojack has a fit every time someones late by even two minutes!" Macy said while shaking her head. "Yaa but Macy, if you have

detention how are you gonna go to practice?" I asked the relization hitting me and judging by the look on her face I think she figured it out for herself as well. " ARGHHH! I'm going to

KILL VAN DYKE! HE WILL BE SO SORRY ERGHH!" she screamed while clenching her fists. "Ok, ok, just remain calm; no need for violence!" Joe cried out while he tried to

remove any sharp items away from her like the Miss Army swiss knife on her keychain and the baseball bat sticking out of her bookbag and the javelin that was sticking out of her locker.

"All, I'm saying is that the next time I see that jerk will be the worst time of his life!" she exploded with hate. " Speak of the devil..." Stella trailed off pointing to Van Dyke who was

sauntering the hallways like he was the king of the school. Macy whipped around and saw him and you coud practically could see smoke coming from her ears as she laid her eyes on the

offender; she shut her locker with a bang and stomoped her way over to him and he took one look at her face and turned around, trying to get away but she held on to his jacket and you

could see his legs still in a running motion; everyone laughed as they saw the "king" being treated like a gerbil at the mercy of petite Macy Misa. "Macy , I'm sorry i just really needed

that grade or else I was gonna get taken off the football time and besides everyone knows your the best at history" he shouted trying to charm his way out, "Huh, flattery will get you

nowhere" she scoffed at him and pulled him aside and started slapping his face and punching his arms etc. You could hear him shrieking, "Macy, macy, no , no ,NO!" his girlish scream

flooded the hallway as Macy kept tourturing him."Oooo, I'd hate to be him!" Joe said while watching the spectacular sight in front of him, "Hah, that's nothing you should have seen what

she did to that guy she was dating when you guys were on tour who cheated on her." Stella said while blowing a kiss to her reflecftion in the mirror."What? She was dating someone?

Why?" I thought and couldn't help but feel a bit queasy, could it be? Nah,I just have hunger pangs. Suddenly the shrieking stopped and we all turned around to see what happened; Macy

was walking back to us with a grin on her face to signify that she was finished-Van Dyke was there standing with torn clothes and a black eye and was running as far and as fast as he could.

Macy reached us and high-fived Stella who closed her locker door and the two linked arms and made their way to the cafeteria both grinning like chesire cats and gabbing away about their

sleepover. Kevin and Joe walked away shaking their heads picking up their argument from where they left. I pulled out my notebook where I usually write songs but instead of a song, I wrote:  
MACY

Red Nail Polish- Mad, Angry

I looked at it for a few seconds and chuckled, there was more to Macy Misa than I thought.

* * *

**Soooo, whadda think? let me know with reviews but always remember there are no dumb reviews, just dumb people; together, we can find a cure! :D**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-**


	2. Black Lace

Heeeey ya'll, im baaaack! soo i was wondering what i could do for chapter 2 so i was thinking that since Macy's dad isn't mentioned alot in the show i came up with the idea about what would happen to Macy if he died with cancer. soo here it is! chapter 2

Black - Sorrow

General Point Of View- New Jersey hospital 12:36

Mrs. Misa couldn't believe her ears when the docter uttered those horrible words, " I'm sorry Mrs. Misa, but the cancer spread too quickly to his lungs; we couldn't save him " Docter

Henderson said feeling sorry for the petite woman. He left her alone in the waiting room as she slowly sat down, a waterfall of tears sliding down her face. She thought about Macy and how

she would take it, she looked up at the clock; 12:38 Macy would be having lunch. " It's best she finds out know then coming home to find me a mess " she said quietly to herself pulling out

her cell phone and dialing her daughter.

General Point Of View- Horace Mantis High School 12:40

Macy laughed along with Stella as Kevin told a hilarious joke at lunch but she the laugh didn't quite reach her eyes. It had been an endless nightmare these past few weeks with her dad in

the hospital with lung cancer, it had been tourture to see her once strong as a bull dad lying in a hospital hooked up to machines that were holding him alive. Her cell phone began to ring

and Macy pulled it out of her bag and the caller id said MOM, Macy froze as her eyes fell on it; her mother only called her when she was in school in case of an emergency. Stella looked at

her and nudged her sightly, " Macy, you ok? " she said gently, " Uh, ya sure im fine " Macy replied looking up to see that everyone was staring at her concerned. " Hey, um Mace? "

Nick asked, " Aren't you gonna answer your phone? " he said with caution; " Oh, um ya " she said bringing the phone up to her face while pressing the talk button. " Hello?" she said

nervously, "Macy, it's me; H-he's g-g-gone" her mom said in between sobs, "W-what?" she said standing up, tears threatning to fall. " T-he cancer w-was sp-spreading too q-quickly

around his b-body" her mother shakingly said her voice cracking. Macy paled and the phone slipped from her hands and bounced onto the table she had tears running down her face as she

sat down slowly and rested her head on the surface sobbing quietly. Stella grabbed the phone and quietly said good-bye to Mrs. Misa then she pulled Macy into a hug and shooed the other

guys away while Macy sobbed quietly into Stella's shoulder while muttering "G-gone, g-gone fo-forever!" quietly. Nick put a hand on Macy's shoulder for a few seconds and

retreated silently to the hallway as did Joe and Kevin. Macy and Stella stayed like that for a few minutes but then the bell rang and Macy pulled her head from Stella, "You gotta go Stells,

I have a free period and you can't afford to be late with Mrs. Vanwick again" Macy said sniffing slightly. "But Macy, I can't leave you like this!" she exclaimed while looking at her in

disbelief. "I'll be fine Stells, really!" Macy smiled weakly, "But!" Stella protested, "Go Stella" Macy said while handing her her books. "Fine, but only because I have to" she sighed and

walked away but not before giving Macy a look that said "It'll be alright" and Macy just nodded and headed for the atrium to think.

General Ponit Of View- Horace Mantis Atrium

Nick walked briskly to the atrium, all the while thinking how he could make Macy feel better; they had grown close since Macy had mistakely taken those photos for her website. He turned

the corner and heard someone crying in the atrium, he opened the door and saw Macy crying by herself on the bench. He quietly walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder

pulling her head to his neck while stroking her hair. Macy didn't have to look up to see that it was Nick, she was familar with the way his hand felt on her head. After a few minutes like that

she pulled back her head and wiped away her tears and started to look through her bag while Nick looked at her confused. Macy grabbed her bottle of Black Lace nail polish and started to

paint her nails silently then she started to speak, " He was always there for me, you know? He was the one of the only people I could really trust and now he's- he's gone..." she said

finishing up and fanning her nails. "I know" he said silently while studying her face wondering if she was gonna burst into tears again. The bell rang startling both of them and as they both

stood up to collect her things Nick pulled Macy into another hug and whispered into her ear, "If you need anything, I'm here for you" Nick murmed. Macy nodded and walked away to her

Physics class. Nick watched her retreating back and pulled his song book out of it and went back to the page that he wrote in weeks ago and added something to it.

MACY

Red Nail Polish- Mad, Angry Black Nail Polish- Sorrow, Loss

Sooo, whatcha think, let me know with a review! plus i would like to thank SARZFACTION for donating to the dumb cause it is reatly appreacitated :) bye- bye! 


	3. YippyYi Yellow

**Heey, im back! sorry for the long wait but i've been up in my knees preparing for school + i found out im moving so to make it up to you... i have decided to post 2 chapters! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything jonas related cuz that's just crazy talk ;)**

* * *

" Come on Macy! " Stella cheered as Macy whizzed past her in a blur. It was the soccer championships finals and Horace Mantis was up against their biggest rival, Cedar Grove with 1

minute left on the clock and it was a tie so far - 3 to 3. Macy was headed for the net and as she dribbled the ball in front of her she dodged other players with astounding speed and

agility all the while keeping possesion of the black and white soccer ball. Stella and the Lucas brothers were amazed at how Macy could focus under such pressure and they all felt pride

at having

Macy as a best friend. Macy was still dribbling the ball and passed it smoothly to Alyssa Cambridge who passed it back with grace, " She's amazing! " exclaimed Kevin " " Look at her go!

" cried Joe " MA-CY! MA-CY! MA-CY! " Stella started the chant and soon the whole school was screaming alongside her. Macy neared the net and the tension builds within the stadium

as she gets ready to score, the pounding of her heart drowned out all the noise behind her; she drew her back her foot and kicked with all her might and prayed that it would go in. For a

moment it seemed the goalie would catch it but the ball twisted narrowly out of the path of the goalie's outstretched fingers and it zoomed in. The buzzer sounded and Macy pumped her fists

in the air, " YES! " she cried filled with happiness and the whole school came out onto the field to celebrate. " Macy! Macy! " a voice screamed behind her she whipped around and was

pulled into a hug by a very enthusiastic Stella, " You did it! You did it! " ; " Stel-la! Your crushing me! " giggled Macy but she couldn't care less for she was too happy. " Awesome job

Mace! You killed it out there! " Kevin said grinning, " Yeah! You owned that field! " Joe said putting his hand for a high-five but hit Stella in the nose in the process. He took one look at

her face and he took off running in the crowd screaming that the evil pink bunny was gonna get him with a very angry Stella hot on his heels. " I better go in there and stop it before it gets

too ugly " Kevin said pushing up his sleeves and headed into the brawl that had people looking on with interest. Nick and Macy were left to themselves to watch the childish behaviour. "

Hey didn't get a chance to say that you were awesome! " Nick said breaking the silence holdin out his arms for a hug " I've been told " she replied mockingly falling into the hug. Nick was

instantly hit with the smell of vanilla as his head hit her hair and he liked the way her head rested on his shoulder. She felt like she was walking on air as his arms wrapped around her.

Stella, Joe and Kevin returned to see the two hugging which obviously lasted more than a few seconds, Stella found it adorable but Joe had to go and ruin it; " Ahem " he cleared his throat

loudly causing the two to come back to their senses and sheepihsly grinning they pulled away both blushing heavily. Stella whacked Joe upside the head and raised an eyebrow at Macy as if

to say " Explain " to which Macy replied back with shake of her head to messege back " Not here, later " . Stella nodded and was startled by Kevin, " Celebration Time! " he yelled pulling

Macy towards the car and signaling everyone else to follow, " Kev, where are we going? " giggled Macy laughing at her friends behavoir. " Baskin Robbins for deliciously goody good good

ice cream! " he shouted, everyone laughed as they all piled into the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and eased onto the road headed for the mall, all was nice and quiet until, "

STELLA! " shrieked Macy which caused Kevin to slam on the brakes and everyone was thrown forwards. As they resumed driving Kevin glared at Macy from the mirror, " Sorry " she

squeaked and then she turned to Stella, " I'm still in my uniform! " she whisper-yelled geaustering to the dirt streaked uniform. " Don't worry I thought of that; trust me " she assured

Macy who in turn nodded a sigh of relief and relaxed. " Here we are! " Kevin declared pulling into the mall's entrance, they all got out of the car before Macy realized something " Your

disguises! " she reminded them that they can virtually not go anywhere without being mobbed. " Oh right, thanks Mace " Nick said leaning over to grab 3 pairs of trench coats and hats

from the dashboard. They moved onwards when suddenly, " Race ya to the entrance! " cried Joe running towards the doors and Kevin and Stella followed quickly. Macy could tell that

Stella deliberatly ran so she could be alone with Nick again because well lets face it, Stella isn't the type to jump for excercise. " Nice attire " Nick said nodding his head to her dirt-

streaked jersey and shorts, " Hey, yours ain't too pretty either " she shot back with a grin; " Point taken " he smiled at her which set off butterflies in her stomach and she got a bit light-

headed. They reached the doors and Nick opened the door holding out his hand for Macy in a funny way which caused Macy to giggle and take it smiling up at him with a twinkle in her eye

that he found extremly both distracting and cute at the same time. They walked through to see Joe, Kevin and Stella huffing and puffing but as soon as Stella saw them she sqeauled and

pointed at their hands and Macy looked down to see that Nick was still grasping her hand and he realized that too and he was now turning a faint shade of pink quickly letting go but before

Macy could say anything Stella grabbed her and pulled her towards the bathroom. " Here, while you tell what's going on between you and Nick put this on " Stella said handing her a yellow

off the shoulder shirt with light-wash ripped skinny jeans and yellow mid-leg length boots and pushed her inside the stall. " Okay, first of all there is nothing going on between and Nick and

second of all why would he like me? He's a rockstar who can have practically any girl in the world, why would he pick me? " Macy's voice wafted in the room from inside the stall, "

Whatever you saay " sang Stella arranging the stuff from her purse on the counter. Macy came out and rolled her eyes at Stella who just grinned and pushed her in front of her with Macy's

back facing the mirror. A few minutes later Macy looked amazing with a a little bit of eyeliner around her eyes and gold eyeshadow with some blush and lip gloss and don't forget to mention

mascara! " Whaddaya think? " Stella asked Macy showing her in a portable mirror, " Oh Stella " cried Macy; " What, What! Did I do something wrong? " Stella looked over her friends

face to make sure she didn't do anything wrong. " No, it's just that you went overboard, we're just getting ice cream! " she explained but Stella just smiled sweetly and said, " Oh honey, I

did this for personal benefit " she winked at her and Macy groaned, " We've been over this Stell! " but Stella just shook her head and smiled. Stells began to put back everything but Macy

stopped her and grabbed a bottle of Yippy-Yi Yellow nail polish and placed it in her purse then both girls walked out revealing 3 anxiously waiting boys. " What took you so long? " asked

Joe as the group started to walk towards Baskin Robbins, " Well excuse me but don't you take longer to do your hair? " Stella replied with vigor. They two started to bicker and argue as

they walked and Nick and Macy laughed, " You look great " he said smiling at her and she blushed " Th-thanks " she stammered and blushed even more but Nick loved seeing her blush;

he thought it was adorable. They reached Baskin Robbins and sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to cone take their order, Hi! What can I get for you? " said the waitress perkily

while grinning but Macy could tell that she had and eye out for Nick who seemed to noticed this and casually put his around Macy who kinda lost track of the world for a second but came to

when the waitress snapped her fingers in front of her impatiently, " What do you want? " the waitress said glaring at Macy. " Oh, um I'll have a chocolate cookie crackle! " asked nicely

and the waitress just rolled her eyes and walked away. Nick leaned over and said quietly, " Thanks for playing along " she nodded back, " No problem! " she squeaked but she noticed that

he didn't remove his arm from around her shoulders. " All right here we are, a Rocky Road for you " the waitress placed it in front of Joe, " Cherries Jubilee " that was Stella's, "

Chocolate Escape " Kevin's, " Napolitan Dynamite and Chocolate Cookie Crackle " she smild sweetly at Nick and placed it right next to him leaning over and then scowled at Macy and

practically threw her the ice cream. Macy stared at her and picked up her spoon and started eating, Nick and Macy talked for the whole time while Stella was giving Macy sly grins. They

all back to the car and Macy felt like she was dreaming beacause Nick had still not removed his arm from around her and she felt like she was walking on air; they sat in the car and took

off heading for Macy's house. When Macy reached into her purse for her phone her hand hit upon something hard and she pulled it out to reveal the Yippy-Yi Yellow nail polish. She smiled

to herself and twisted the cap open and started to paint her nails the bright yellow color while talking to Stella. " Misaaa Residence! " exclaimed Kevin and Macy got off holding the car

door open, " Thanks guys! I had so much fun tonight you guys are the best! " she gushed and Nick noticed her nails the vibrant color on the door and chuckled slightly. She closed the door

and waved good-bye until they were out of sight and then headed inside her home Lucas household later that night Nick was lying in his bed and pulled out his song book from between the

matresses and flipped to the familiar page and he wrote something new: MACY Red-AngryBlack-Sorrow, LossYellow-Happiness As soon as he finished thd "s" in "happiness" he drifted

off to sleep dreaming of rainbows and bright yellow bunnies that smelt like vanilla and they were eating Chocolate Cookie Crackle ice cream.

* * *

**Soooo didja liike? get ready for the next one so read that one tooo!**


	4. Blue Skies

**Heey, im back! sorry for the long wait but i've been up in my knees preparing for school + i found out im moving so to make it up to you... i have decided to post 2 chapters! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JONAS AND THAT MAKES ME ANGRY!**

* * *

Nick was walking the halls of Horace Mantis but he was in no hurry to get anywhere, he had a free period. He was headed to the atrium because he had to work on the new song and the

deadline was Friday, he also had to finish up his science project and book report. He was under so much pressure he thought he was going to crack any moment. He turned the corner and

saw that someone was already there; Macy. She was sitting on the bench with a care-free expression on her face painting her nails a bright sky blue color as she swung her legs beneath

her. When she finished, she twisted the cap back on and gently closed her eyes. Nick, not wanting to disturb her gently opened the door and tip-toed across the grass trying to be silent but

he tripped on a twig and with a yelp he dropped like a fly to the ground with his books crashing down as well. Macy jumped in shock and dropped the bottle of nail polish before falling head-

first with a muffled " Oopmf " and groaned slightly. Nick collected himself and ran over to where Macy had dropped the bottle; he picked it up and turned around to see her sitting up with a

confused expression, he ran over to her, " Macy! I'm so sorry it's just that you were sitting so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you but then i tripped on a- it doesn't matter, are you okay?

" he stopped rambling and asked the important question while handing her the bottle of Blue Skies nail polish. " Peachy, just peachy " she said in a voice that was so calm and peaceful, she

heaved herself back onto the bench and resumed her stance. Nick stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before breaking the silence " Erm, if you don't mind me asking; what are you

doing? " asked Nick with caution so he would not hurt her feelings. " Oh, I'm just enjoying this day! " Macy said softly while glancing at Nick for a second but then turning her head up

again; Nick looked up and saw that she was right. The sun was shining and the birds were singing with a soft breeze i the hair, " Just sit down, close your eyes and relax " Macy said

soothingly. Nick did as she said and closed his eyes, he instantly felt calmer, they both opened their eyes and Nick glanced at Macy and stared at her. The sun hit her at an angle that made

her complexion glow and there was a bird perched on her finger as she laughed her tinkly laugh the breeze in the air blew her hair around her like a waterfall; in simple words- she looked

like an angel to Nick and he thought she never looked more beautiful. It was then at that moment that Nick knew that he had fallen for Mact Misa. They sat in silence for about 2 minutes,

" Brrring! " the bell sounded and people rushed about the atrium, Macy sighed, " I better go, Mr. Howard still isn't too happy with me since that incident and being late won't help but I

wish i could stay " she said wistfully looking around in the sky as she collected her things. " See ya Nick " she said waving slightly and then she took off for room 108; Nick was getting

ready too and headed off for Calcus but not before writing in his songbook on the way:

MACY Red-Angry Black-Sorrow Yellow-Happy Blue-Calm, Peaceful

Who would have thought? Nick of Jonas falling for Macy of school. Nick smiled and headed into Calcus.

* * *

**Sooo, whatcha think about this one? sorry it's a bit short but this is the whole idea that came to me so noww i have to start thinking for the next one :D**

**buuh-byee :) :D**


	5. Authors Note

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! I'm baaaaaaack!**

**ok, i understand that you guys are probably mad at me for practically ditching this story but it's just that i moved to a whole different city and it's taken FOREVER for me to actually feel comfortable here. PLUS i have had LOADS of homework and i got a new laptop for school and it's taken a while to ease into it and figure out certain features of it. But the only thing that matters is that i have RETURNED! XD so just a heads up; the next chapter will either be posted this weekend or next week ok? So make sure you check that out so bye for now :)**

**with love, **

**rosie**


	6. Purple with a Purpose

**heey, okay before you start screaming at me, i just wanted to say that im very sorry that i haven't updated in so long but the truth is that i have moved (again) to a new city and this took a lot of time to get used to because this house it so much bigger than my old house. Also, it took some time because this was all typed on my iPhone and I couldn't get to a computer fast enough until now. Soo, to make it up to you: this is an extra special chapter over 2,000 words! (not including this and the author's note below) ohh ps: the author's note saying that a update was going to be coming - that was a mistake on my cousins part and she apologizes extremely for putting some people on false hope. well, i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i WISH i owned this franchise, but sadly that is not the case**

* * *

"Stella, your AMAZING!" cried Macy as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  
"I try" smirked Stella who was looking on appreciating her masterpiece.

Macy was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that was barely touching her knees accented with a black bow under her bust line along with sparkles adorning the outfit. She also had her make-up done a-la Stella which consisted of black eyeliner and mascara, some smokey purple eyeshadow and a light blush on her cheeks. She accessorized with a cute purple clutch with a bow that matched her dress and a gorgeous necklace and earring set.

You may be asking why is Macy all dolled up? Well, this is because it is Macy's 18th birthday and they are currently in the Misa house getting ready to go out to see a movie and then a dinner after with Nick, Joe and Kevin.

"Well, I can't have my best friend turning 18 without looking stylish!" Stella exclaimed delightedly giving Macy a once over

"Then why do you have to look amazing?" Macy smirked gesturing to Stella's identical dress in sky blue with the exact same make-up except she had blue eyeshadow. She had the same accessories except in blue

"Because, the best friend of the birthday girl MUST be stunning as well - also since she's the stylist of JONAS!" Stella cried out as if it was the obvious.

"Riight, well anyways; thanks Stella" Macy replied smiling at the perky blonde.

"It's what I do" Stella grinned as she flipped her hair smiling but then her face brightened up, "I almost forgot!" she screamed while running towards her huge closet leaving a very confused Macy looking on.

"Okay, as you know I was in Paris with the guys last summer aand I was shopping around for your birthday..." began Stella as she dug around her closet, "and I went into this little boutique where I bought you that dress and I found these!" she squealed pulling out a fabulous pair of black peep-toe heels that criss-crossed around where the feet are, they were hot but still looked classy.

Macy gasped and grabbed them from Stella's outstretched hands. She pulled them on and admired them in the mirror.

"Well?" Stella cautiously asked peering down at her friend.

Macy spun around the face Stella, "Stella! You! Dress! Heels! AHH!" she sqealed again and pulled Stella into a very bone- crushing hug

"Um, hun? I know you love me but these arms were meant to sew...not to be crushed" Stella squeaked out

"Oh, sorry! I'm just a bit excited I guess; I mean it's not everyday you turn 18 right?" Macy babbled.

"Haha, no it isn't mace" Stella replied smiling at her friend.

"Soo...are we ready?" asked Macy as she grabbed her keys dangling off the edge of the desk. For her 16th birthday, Macy's dad had bought her a red mini cooper and Macy cherished it with her heart and soul.

"Yeah, I think so!" Stella replied as she for the 100th time checked out both of them in the mirror and fixing a strand or two of Macy's hair which had been twisted in a beautiful bun with some curls framing her face.

"Ok then, let's roll out!" Stella shouted out and pulled Macy by the hand towards the front door. Macy laughed at her friends antics and slipped inside the car starting the ignition and pulled out of the drive-way smoothly.

After a few minutes of Stella hopping through the stations she settled on something and laid back in her seat and stared at Macy.

"Hey, don't you think its weird that your mom wasn't home tonight?" Stella asked curious

"Not really, she usually spends a lot of time at the store just staring at stuff ever since - my dad..." Macy's voice faltered as she remembered her dad and his untimely death.

Stella just nodded knowingly and quickly changed the topic, Mr. Misa was still a touchy subject for Macy and her Mother.

"So, can you tell me what's going on with you and Nick?" Stella asked slyly

Macy sighed, "Stells, for the billionth time, there's NOTHING going on between us" she exclaimed looking over at the blonde with an annoyed expression.

"Ok, ok , i'm just saying -" Stella started "Can we just drop it? Look, we're here" Macy said as they rolled up to the Lucas household.

"Fine" huffed Stella, "But we're not done discussing this!" she declared as she got out of the car to get the guys

"Whatever" Macy dismissed Stella with a wave of her hand much to Stella's annoyance.

Stella walked up to the door and rang the bell 3 times but no-one answered. She looked over at Macy with a confused expression that was mirrored in Macy's eyes.

Stella turned around to the door sighed and rolled her eyes, bent down and produced a spare key from under the mat.

She put it in and un-locked while smirking at Macy who was laughing in the car. Stella disappeared inside for a few minutes but suddenly Macy heard Stella scream as she stepped inside.

Macy's Point of View

"OMG, it's that easy to break into their house? Hilarious!l" Macy thought as she laughed as Stella smirked at her.

I sighed as Stella went inside and I began to ponder on what she meant by something going on between me and Nick, I mean yeah we've gotten closer ever since that whole picture thing blew over and MAYBE I still have a small crush on him but I'm still so confused because we've been caught in some pretty suspicious acts but just innocent stuff like a hug or hand holding.

I sighed again, ugh this thing is soo complicated. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel when I heard Stella scream from within the house.

I jumped out of my car and ran over to the open door, "Stella? Where are you?" I walked slowly trying to see my way through the dark- I grabbed a nearby baseball bat for protection- and carefully made my way up the stairs when I came across a light switch and I cautiously flicked it on and screamed at what I saw.

General Point of View

Macy screamed as she saw all of her friends including Nick, Joe, Kevin and Stella plus her mom, Stella's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas beaming at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MACY!" everybody screamed Macy began to freak out and hyperventilate.  
"Ahhh" she screamed throwing the bat up in the air which hit who passed out on the floor. "OhMyGod! are you okay? Im so sorry, but you know I just get so excited" Macy babbled while she helped the poor man up.

"That's fine Macy" said a frazzled as he made his way over to the kitchen mumbling about seeing stars and the evil gremlins.

Macy but her lip and turned back to her friends and family who were all laughing at the situation before them. Kevin got everyones attention by banging pots and pans and everyone turned to stare at him. He paused and yelled out "PARTY!" as he blasted the speakers and proceeded to dance his signature Kevin moves while everyone cheered and joined him.

pulled Macy over to the side and grasped both of her hands, "Your father would be so proud!" Mrs. Misa beamed at her daughter "I know mom" Macy replied smiling. The pair hugged and as Mrs. Misa pulled back she tilted up Macy's chin,  
"Now, you go have fun with your friends" she said warmly "Thanks" and with that, Mach drifted over to where Stella and Joe and Nick who were standing off to the side watching her with smiles on their faces.  
"Eeeeh! You guys!" Macy squealed as she reached them and pulled them in for a group hug.

When they separated, Macy turned to Stella with a questioning smile, "How did you pull this off?" she asked curiously. Stella chuckled a bit before answering,  
"I didn't, this was all Nick's idea!" she gestured to the faintly blushing boy as he smiled.

"Really?" Macy said turning to the youngest member of JONAS with a smirk on her face.  
"Yeah, really" Nick replies smiling at her.  
"Well, thank-you" Macy said as she moved to hug him.

Nick felt his breath catch in his throat as the familiar smell of vanilla hit his senses and for a minute he couldn't register what was going on.

"Oh-um, you're welcome" he forced out as she pulled away and he sighed as her vanilla scent was gone.

Stella and Joe who saw this exchange were smiling knowingly at each other. They teetered off to the side Joe leaned towards Stella, "When are those two gonna get together?" he asked amazed at how stupid his brother was when it came to love.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon" Stella sighed back as she looked on at the pair.

Nick and Macy stepped over towards them and Joe and Stella exchanged knowing glances.  
"Come on, let's dance!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled Macy onto the dance floor while Joe dragged Nick behind him as well.

The group made their way over to Kevin who was in the middle of the dance floor seriously breaking down.

They danced what seemed like forever and before you knew it, it was time for everybody to go. Only Stella, Macy, the boys and all their parents were left. The grown-ups were downstairs chatting while the five friends plus Frankie were upstairs in the bedroom getting ready to open Macy's presents.

After Macy had opened all the other gifts which included various sports gear, money and clothes it was finally time to open the gifts that she had waited patiently for.

"Mine first" cried Kevin as he handed Macy a bag with shimmery gift wrap inside.  
"Okay, Kevin" Macy giggled and she turned to Frankie who was recording the whole thing.  
"I just hope it isn't another set of boogie bear pajamas like last time!" she said remembering the ridiculous gift Kevin had got her last year.  
"Hey! Those were limited edition!" Kevin yelled out.

The group laughed and Macy directed her attention to the gift. She pulled out a stuffed baby polar bear and a huge gift basket of candy.  
"Aww! Thanks Kev!" Macy exclaimed as she hugged the eldest brother.

"Me next!" Joe cried out and he handed Macy a gift bag.  
Macy pulled out a soccer ball and screamed "NO WAY!" she gasped as she cradled the soccer ball in her hands.  
"Is this-is this signed by CHRISTIANO RONALDO?" she screamed looking at the sleek signature on the handle of the bat.  
"Well, not really; I kinda just got a stamp from his fanbase office" Joe grinned sheepishly

"Oh, well no-one needs to know that" Macy said slyly looking at him with excited eyes.  
"That is true" Joe said chuckling while Macy hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

"Mine turn! Finally" exclaimed Nick as he smiled warmly at Macy which sent butterflies in a frenzy in Macy's stomach.  
"Okay, chill Macy, it's your birthday; don't make a fool out of yourself" she thought mentally scolding herself.

Nick smiled as he handed Macy the gift bag and watched her in anticipation. She blushed and carefully removed the wrapping and she gasped at what she saw.  
"OhMiGod! Nick this must have cost so much!" she cried out as she took out a silver bracelet with tiny charms hanging off of it. Nick grinned and gestured towards the bag,  
"There's more" he said smiling, relieved that she liked his gift. Macy looked puzzled as she reached into the bag to pull pull out a pack of Nails4U limited edition nail polishes in a variety of colors.

"You seem to wear nail polish a lot so, I figured..." Nick trailed off hoping that she liked it.  
To his immense relief she smiled brightly at him,  
"I love it" she assured him as she hugged him tightly He smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay! Okay! Enough you two love-birds, lets cut your after-party cake!" Kevin exclaimed as he shot the pair a look before bounding downstairs.  
Macy and Nick blushed while Stella and Joe laughed as they made their way down the stairs as well.

The adults and Kevin were already around the breakfast table with a small chocolate cake with fudge frosting.  
She had a bigger one to satisfy the huge crowd that she had cut before but this was a bit more personal as she was surrounded by her closest friends and family.

As they sang Happy Birthday to her, Macy pondered on how Nick could tell she liked to wear nail polish so much.  
"He probably notices you a lot, maybe he likes you" cooed a voice in my head.

I quickly dismissed the idea from my thoughts and blew out my candles as everyone clapped behind me. I laughed when Kevin took a huge glob of icing and put it on my nose and I laughed even harder when he tried to do the same to Nick who just grimaced and grudgingly allowed him to do so.

"He looks so cute!" miny me squealed and I inwardly groaned,  
"I told you to go away!" I hissed in my brain as a I smiled at Nick who was shaking his head as he grabbed a napkin.

Nick's P.O.V

After me and Macy cleaned our faces, the five of us each took a piece upstairs and sat down just talking about stuff. I snuck a look at Macy and saw that she was leaning towards me with a smile on her face,  
"Thank-you so much Nick! I'm so happy and grateful that you did this all for me, I can't express how thankful I am!" she said to me graciously with a twinkle in her eye.

"You're welcome" I replied losing track of what she was saying next because I was focusing on her vanilla scent once again and I felt totally powerless.

", anyways just wanted to say thanks for my present" she ended looking at me and smiled.

"Oh, um, yeah; your welcome" I said trying to regain my senses.

She smiled looking satisfied and went leaned over to Stella to talk about next week's pep rally.

Macy was now looking at all the colors of the nail polish set I had given her and she seemed to be in deep thought. I watched her as she pulled out the bottle of Purple With a Purpose color and started to paint her nails the beautiful color. She smiled at the finished product and fanned them out as she looked over the group brightening her smile.

Nick smiled to himself then turned to Kevin to discuss the next band's song that was coming out. Nick flitted his over to Macy and mentally thought of the list in his notebook

Macy

Red-Angry

Black-Sorrow

Yellow-Happy

Blue-Calm/Peaceful

Purple-Gratitude

He chuckled and continued to talk to Kevin as he made note to add it in later,  
"Ohh yeah, I'm getting good at this" he said cheekily in his mind.

* * *

**soo what did you think? let me know with reviews!**

**just a little side-note here, i'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes but as you probably have seen, this was written on my iPhone and it's not the best writing instrument i can use so apologies! **

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	7. Ticklish Pear

**heeeey :) I'm here again! Well I just published a harry potter fanfic (worries) as I was hit with a case of writer's block for this story but it just came to me at like 1:50AM and it is now 2:17AM I am posting so it's kinda dedicated to Harry Potter , especially the color for this nail polish. So please - ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: eghh, i can dream :D**

* * *

"I look good..."

"I CANNOT wait!"

"This line is ridiculous!"

"OMG! I can FEEL the nargales in the air!"

"I always did love british accents"

It was May 15th and the whole group was getting ready to see the last Harry Potter movie ever and they were all getting ready. They were currently at the movie complex sitting near the door to the first showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 in 3D ever.

Macy and Stella were going over which scene they were looking forward the most to,

"The epilogue scene has to be WORTH the money, otherwise I'm demanding a refund" Macy exclaimed.

"I know! But seriously, if they don't do that kiss right than I swear that I'll kill someone" peeved Stella throwing her hands up in the air punctuating her point.

Macy nodded her head and looked over to Nick who was amused at their expectations,

"What about you Nick? Which scene do you want to see the most?" she asked smiling brightly at the boy.

"That smile gets me every single time" mused Nick as he took in the beaming brunette before him. After her surprise party, Nick had began to notice that she wore a lot of the nail polish he gave to her and every time he saw it on her he would beam inside but today her nails plain and clear which upset him a little bit but surely, she would put something on later; it's Macy we're talking about.

"Um, Nick?" she asked snapping her fingers in front of his face as he looked as though he was in a trance.

"Oh! Erm, I guess I really want to know what their kids look like and everything and it'll be pretty cool to see who Draco married since they didn't tell us specifically in the book" Nick replied truthfully smiling slightly at the girl in front of him.

"I know right? It's like they WANT to torture us" Macy laughed as she touched his arm. He froze as a jolt of electricity went through just by one simple touch.

"Seriously? That's all it does to get to you? An ARM TOUCH?" screamed his inner voice

"Shut up voice inside my head" Nick hissed in his brain.

They waited in line talking and laughing for another 20 minutes before they were allowed in. Macy, Nick and Stella were pushed aside by others in their haste to get good seats but Kevin and Joe weren't going to let that happen.

"CHARGE!" Kevin cried as he and Joe jumped over seats to claim the best 5 seats in the entire theater. Once they had settled down and had gotten Kevin to calm down from his war rage, they still had 15 minutes before the movie actually started.

"I'm going to get something to eat, anybody coming?" Macy asked as she grabbed her purse

"I'll come!" piped Nick who made his way over to Macy and they made their way to the refreshment stands.

"2 large popcorns please" Macy requested sweetly and as she reached down to grab her wallet, Nick had already handed the guy $10.67.

"You didn't have to do that" claimed a shocked Macy as they waited for the delicious buttery popcorn.

"Don't worry about it" grinned Nick as they made their way over back towards their theater. When they approached, they had seen that one of the workers had a small table up full of Harry Potter stuff.

"Ohh! I'm just got to have this" squealed Macy as she picked up a bottle of lime greeb nail polish from the limited edition Harry Potter set by Nails4U. Nick looked at the bottle to see it's name,

"Ticklish pear?" asked a confused songwriter as Macy purchased the bottle.

"The pear! You know? The one that you have to tickle in order to get to the kitchens at Hogwarts" declared a beaming Macy.

"Ohhh" Nick nodded his head recalling the time when Kevin had read that certain part of the book and proceeded to tickle every pear in the house convinced that house elves would magically appear.

They walked back inside and the had just 5 minutes before the start of the movie. Nick glanced over at Macy who was painting her nails the bright green and Nick was confused by what her emotion was.

She was chattering non-stop with Stella on how she couldn't wait until it finally clicked in Nick's head,

"She's excited" he murmured to himself and yet again made a mental note to himself to add to his notebook.

Macy

Red-Angry

Black-Sorrow

Yellow-Happy

Blue-Calm/Peaceful

Purple-Gratitude

Green - Excited

he leaned back in his chair as the previews started and glanced over at Macy one last time,

"Gotcha all figured out Mace" he smiled to himself turning his attention to the bright screen in front of him.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short but this is how I wanted it to end. I might do like a re-cap of what happened during the movie in the next chapter but for now: this is all i got :D**

**OH OH! PLUS i have a little contest for my beautiful reviewers; the voices right at the beginning don't say who they belong to so that's your challenge! Whoever can give me the most correct answers or all of them in a review or PM - they will be mentioned in the next chapter :)**

**here are the lines and choices: Stella, Kevin, Nick, Joe and Macy**

**"I look good..."**

**"I CANNOT wait!"**

**"This line is ridicoulous!"**

**"OMG! I can FEEL the nargles in the air!"**

**"Eeep! I LOVE british accents!**

**That is all my lovelies - until then; ciao! 3**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
